HP and the Big Red Bubble- wait, not really...
by The Nori of the Universe
Summary: Really, really, really, really, really pointless and funny- oh, wait, not funny, sorry... pointless, yeah. Our favorite trio (H, R, H)go flying with someone very, very, very... insane.


Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry and Company and I own- well, not a lot, yeah, but I own myself. 

Author's Note: I was really bored, okay? Okay then. We're going to read the following fic with a very open mind now, aren't we????? Yes, we are... OKIES????!!!!! Good. Also, we're going to say what we think in the REVIEWERS box okay?????? That means review, to those of you who are like me and- well, never mind. Just review, kk? 

Albus Dumbledore stood at the front of the line, his red Hawaiian shirt and shorts standing out particualrly in the bright sun. Behind him, the rest of the Hogwarts 5-years stood in little clusters, trying not to show their newly acquired shorts and shirts.   
Harry and Ron were snickering behind their hands at Snape, who stood behind the Slytherin group, trying to hide his gross, slightly pink baggy shorts-and-shirt ensemble. Harry was very, very glad to have had one of the first picks of the fashions they had seen in the store they'd had to shop in for their field trip to the Cowpimple Zoo near Hogwarts- Gryffindor had won the coin-toss.   
"Very well, all Hogwarts fifth years please come this way, we may enter..." Dumbledore's nose, already beginning to burn, sat atop a beaming face. He gestured to the people behind him, and they began to slowly trickle inside the wide wooden gates of the Zoo. Little groups of friends began to make their way throught the zoo.   
"O-o!"cried Lavender, "those hampsters are so-o CUTE!!!" Her and Parvati's squeal echoed in the distance as Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the far end of the big zoo.   
"Oh look!" Ron said, mainly to block out Hermione's complaints that they were wasting precious time they could be using on studying.   
The dolphins grinned at them from their outdoor tank. Ron, wanting to impress Hermione, grinned back at them and made funny faces. Hermione gave an impatient noise, then flipped her hair into Ron's face. Caught by surprise, Ron grabbed hold of Harry's shirt and fell into the pool, dragging Harry after him. Harry, halfway down, grabbed the back of Hermione's shirt, and they all fell in.   
"_A-a-a-a-a_!!!!!" the dolphins laughed, delighted at having humans to play with.   
"Oh shut up," muttered Ron, spluttering on the top on the surface and treading water. Hermione took out her wand and muttered something which made Ron and Harry rest comfortably on swimming pool floats. After conjuring another for herself, they realized the dolphins were pushing them around and around the pool in circles.   
"Well, at least this is better than watching Trelawney predict my death," Harry muttered, his face streaming with water.   
Their surroundings were getting increasingly blurred as they sped around in continuous circles. They could barely make out the crowd gathered around their tank.   
_SHLOOP_!   
With a start of surprise, Harry realized he was suddenly not in the water. He looked down quickly. The zoo was rapidly receding into the distance, finally becoming a tiny dot. He could hear the dolphins laughing as he pulled away, and he sat back quickly; the drop would be tremendous if he fell.   
"Harry!" shouted Ron and Hermione is unison. Harry gasped and realized his float had dropped away towards Earth. Something clipped his shoulder, and he turned quickly in mid-air.   
"HI!" I said brightly. Harry gaped, gasped, and finally just stared openmouthed at me.   
"It- it's- why- it's- YOU!!" he finally managed, forgetting about the fact that he was flying in midair with his two best friends because of the dolphins that he'd just seen at the zoo.   
I grinned broadly and turned a sort of half-spin in the air. "Isn't this fun?"   
Harry suddenly turned white. With that added to his wet hair, he looked a bit like a catfish- just kidding.   
"So, who are you going to make me meet now?" he asked suspiciously, frantically trying to keep himself upright against the wind. Behind us, Ron and Hermione were holding hands (how sweet) and flying together. "Another stupid bunch of girls? Not another sequel to the BSC, please."   
I laughed joyously. "OF COURSE NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Harry remained silent. He knew better than to make me annoyed.   
"Here we are!!!!" I yelled, and the three looked down in trepidation. For some weird reason, I had chosen to arrive on what looked like a giant red bubble with black dots scurrying around it.   
I shifted into a dive, turning Harry around to follow me and twisting my head to check that Ron and Hermione were behind as well.   
As we got closer, Harry realized that the red bubble was indeed a giant bubble and the specks were people, jumpoing on it.   
"TOUCHDOWN!!!!!" I landed gracefully on the bubble and zoomed back up. Harry, Ron and Hermione landed and bounced back up as well. Harry was no longer wet or cold or bored or annoyed. He was enjoying this, weird as it seems.   
"OH NUTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" My voice could be heard throughout the entire world. I had accidentally grazed my head on the outer limits of the atmosphere and had nearly been sucked out into the black nothingness.   
On my way down, I passed Harry who looked about ready to either kill me or strangle me or cut me up or even hug me. I grinned, took out my laptop *I wish* and started typing. 

A/N: REVIEW OR I WILL LAND ON TOP OF YOUR HOUSE AND -,well,- WAVE MY WAND AROUND AND MAKE IT *thinks* RAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! |   
|   
\|/ 

That's an arrow, so go and review... pwease? 


End file.
